Principio de Juntos y Perfectos
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Al poco tiempo de empezar las clases Draco sabe que las cosas iban a ser peor de lo que se pudo llegar a imaginar. Este hecho le causa gracia, creía que todo iba salir muy mal, pero era evidente que el poder de su imaginación era muy pobre. Como empieza la historia de Juntos y Perfectos.
1. Chapter 1

La vuelta a Hogwarts

* * *

Draco iba recostado sobre el regazo de Pansy Parkinson de camino a Hogwarts.

Era vagamente consciente de su mano acariciando su cabello. Podía escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros en el pequeño compartimiento. Pero la verdad era que él no tenía tiempo, paciencia o ganas de escucharlos.

Iba a ser su sexto año en Hogwarts, pero no podía ser más distinto a lo que alguna vez soñó. La serpiente enredada en una calavera en su brazo era la prueba viviente de ello. El recuerdo del dolor, de la quemazón y la humillación al verse marcado como simple ganado muggle lo carcomía por dentro.

Respondió al azar, fingiéndose importante y enigmático, a las preguntas directas de sus compañeros pero seguía con la mirada perdida. Tenía que fingir ser el perfecto Slytherin que siempre había sido.

Era un maestro para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos. Muchas personas dirían que siempre tuvo envidia a Potter, por ser más famoso que él, por ser más popular, pero solo Draco sabía que lo que más le envidiaba a Potter, era su capacidad para lograr que la gente lo amé y lo cuide con tanta saña. Tenía a sus dos papás con vida pero sabía, de sobra, que ninguno se iba a poner frente un avada kedavra por él. Y eso era lo que más le envidiaba al niño dorado de Gryffindor.

Otros tantos, podían decir que odiaba a _sanPotter_. Pero siempre lo admiro. Al principio no iba a negar que le avergonzó furiosamente que Potter pasará con tanta facilidad de él, solo para quedarse con el pobretón de Weasley, pero cuando al final del primer curso vio lo que habían hecho esos tres, se tuvo que tragar su mierda y aceptar que era una suerte que ese Gryffindor hubiera pasado de él. Nunca hubiera podido ayudarlo. No porque Weasley fuera mejor mago que él, por Merlín no, es solo que a esa edad sentía tanto miedo como amor por Lucius y nunca hubiera podido desafiarlo de aquella manera. Su padre veneraba al señor tenebroso y él al ayudar a Potter hubiese retrasado su vuelta. Solo de pensar que le hubiera hecho su padre en esa circunstancia le daba miedo.

Un movimiento en donde guardaban los baúles llamó su atención. Otro ligero movimiento y sólo gracias a sus años de entrenamiento, logró obligar a su rostro a no perturbarse.

Como no, el maldito elegido estaba ahí. Lo sabía porque en ese compartimiento iban todos los hijos de los mortifagos reconocidos, por el niño prodigio de Hogwarts. Nadie iba a ser tan suicida, salvo como no Potter, de meterse ahí a escondidas para escuchar de qué hablaban.

Su estómago se comprimía con violencia y podía sentir el aporreo constante de su corazón palpitando en sus oídos. Rodó los ojos mentalmente así mismo. _Por Merlín Draco, este no el jodido momento para que te pongas como una colegiala desquiciada_ se reto sumamente indignado.

Centró su mente, ese era el momento pensar. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo y vio que le quedaban unas largas horas para llegar a Hogwarts. _Bien_ -se dijo mentalmente.

La presencia del inconsciente de Potter en ese compartimiento confirmaba las dudas que lo envolvieron todo el verano. Potter iba a ser un dolor en el culo, de proporciones épicas. El señor tenebroso, en un acto de grandeza que lo enalteció, había dado como trabajito, a él, que matara a Dumbledore.

Si tuviera algo de sentido del humor, quizás se hubiera reído. _Quizás._ Pero no lo tenía, y sabía bien que aquello era todo menos un chiste.

Había vuelto a la mansión humillado por saber que su padre estaba preso en Azkaban. Pero sus problemas, como entendió poco después, solo habían empezado. Para la mitad del verano, su madre y su tía lo habían arrastrado ante el Señor Tenebroso. Lo halagó dulcemente, por sus logros académicos, por ser perfecto, como él mismo (comentario que lo llevó a tirar la asquerosa insignia inmediatamente), Por la pureza de su sangre, por su odio a Potter (cosa que Draco tuvo que fingir cierta) y por sus ganas de formar parte de sus filas siguiendo los pasos de sus padres.

Fue en ese momento que entendió que nunca tuvo la opción de decir que no. Si la falta de pregunta era problemática, la afirmación de que él _quería_ ser un mortifago, era como poco, una condena.

El Señor Tenebroso, por las dudas que tuviera alguna opinión contraria, dejó caer que: _sería una terrible pérdida para la noble causa que Draco se fuera._ Su madre a su lado dio un respingo ante esas palabras y esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitó para entender que aquello era una condena de muerte. O se convertía en mortifago o moriría. Como las opciones no eran muchas, en un acto tan Gryffindor que llegó a asustarlo considero la segunda opción por unos instantes. Sabía que no importaba lo mucho que despreciada que los valores mágicos se fueran perdiendo poco a poco por los mestizos e hijos de muggles que hubiera en la comunidad mágica, él nunca iba a poder matarlos. Torturarlo, quizás. Pero todavía recordó la repulsión que le dio lo que vio en los juegos mundiales de quidditch. Una experiencia que no quería repetir. Ni que mencionar llevar a cabo. Era un poco cruel, se burlaba de la gente. Los insultaba y le gustaba sentirse poderoso. ¿Pero lastimarlos, de verdad? No, Draco sabía que él no tenía lo que a su tía le sobraba.

En retrospectiva, se dio cuenta que el Señor Tenebroso notó aquello porque con un siseo espeluznante agregó:

 _La familia Malfoy, tan leales, tan necesarios. Oh, qué desgracia sería perderlos a todos. Mi querido Lucius en Azkaban. Ese lugar tan siniestro. -Negó con la cabeza consternado- Imagínense morir ahí, solo, abandonado, con frío y hambre. No, pobre Lucius. Pero no se preocupe joven Draco, cuando esté en encuentras filas voy a dejar que lidere el grupo que va a ir a sacar a mis filmes de aquel lugar._

Casi se echó a reír por tal amenaza y por lo poco camuflada que estaba. Pero, en definitiva eso inclinó la balanza. Dos días después. Frente a un selecto grupo, extendió su antebrazo al señor tenebroso y se dejó marcar. Si cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar las risas de todos ahí al escucharlo gritar de dolor. Más tarde esa noche en su cuarto. Después de asegurarse estar solo, se permitió llorar mirando la marca.

Durante todo el verano su mente había ido a Potter con insistencia abrumadora. Cada pocos minutos se encontraba pensando en el gryffindor y eso alteraba más sus nervios.

Se torturaba pensando que hubiera hecho el héroe del mundo mágico en su lugar. Seguro morir, se repetía siempre. Pero una parte de él, le decía que no podía estar seguro, que quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo que él, que quizás hubiese elegido no inmolarse a él y a sus padres. Pero la sombría realidad siempre lo golpeaba, sus padres se inmolaron por él. Y los suyos dejaron que él se inmolara por ellos.

Después de esas disertaciones consigo mismo, pensaba en lo valiente que era el moreno. Draco no lo había visto nunca hacer nada que no sea plantearle la cara a señor tenebroso.

Cuando su papá le contó que él mismo Harry Potter con sólo catorce años había decidido salir de su escondite y luchar con dignidad se le había parado el corazón. ¿Como iba el jodido gryffindor morir de otra manera? Y para asombro de todo el mundo, salió vivo de ahí. Sabía que nunca iba a ser tan valiente. No se engañaba. Apreciaba tanto su vida que nunca podía exponerse a esos peligros por propia voluntad.

Pero ahora, el Señor Tenebroso hizo el trabajo por él. Lo había mandado a matar a Dumbledore. Como si eso fuera una opción.

No había ninguna, asumió su pena de muerte con toda la alteza que pudo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su madre y un poco en su padre, pero la verdad no le importaba tanto. No ahora, de cualquier manera.

Inevitablemente, pensar en Dumbledore lo llevaba a pensar en Potter. Y estaba hasta los dientes de tanto pensar en él. La admiración había dado paso a algo más después de la marca. Ahora entendía la causa por la que el muchacho luchaba. Porque, si alguien como Draco era obligado a hacer eso ¿que quedaba para los demás?. Él no quería tomar la marca, todos en esa sala se pudieron darse cuenta de eso. Lo habían obligado, peor lo habían coaccionado.

Cómo era posible querer defender una causa, en la que se suponía los magos de _verdad_ iban a ser liberados de la opresión de esconderse, si para lograrlo, había que permanecer bajo el yugo de un hombre como aquel, que podía matar tanto a enemigos como a sus fieles.

En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que el lado correcto era el lado del maldito Potter.

Bueno ese tren ya había zarpado para él. La picazón de su brazo era un recordatorio constante. Pero era un slytherin. Y era muy inteligente. Siempre había algo por hacer, se recordaba cuando sus miedos lo asaltaban en las noches. Esa palabrita se convirtió en su mantra personal. _Siempre, siempre siempre_ , se repetía cada vez que la duda lo encontraba en su cama acurrucado sintiéndose muy solo y asustado. Se abrazaba al pensamiento de que en algún lado estaba Potter y compañía luchando para que su verdugo no volviera a joderle la vida a ningún chico. Tanto se concentraba en ese pensamiento, que una buena noche, le escupió en la cara.

La primera vez que se levanto empalmado porque soñó con Potter, se obligó a sí mismo a no terminar el trabajo. Era no sólo insultante, si no que muy desconcertante. La segunda vez empezó a lanzar hechizos explosivos contra todas las cosas de su cuarto hasta que se calmó. La tercera vez, para su horror, su subconsciente lo mantuvo dormido hasta encontrar la liberación que él le negaba. Las siguientes noches paso lo mismo y una mañana lleno de odio, mientras se limpiaba, sopeso la posibilidad de empezar a tomar una pasión para dormir sin sueños. Descartó eso por estúpido. No podía permitir que su mente flaquera. No en la casa donde el señor de las tinieblas dormía y vivía.

Acepto sus nuevas circunstancias y el Slytherin en él reconoció que era mucho más agradable tener esos sueños que despertarse muerto de miedo porque un rayo verde lo azotaba a él, a su madre y a su padre. En ese orden. Cuando el rayo verde tocaba a Potter, Draco se levantaba con un grito clavado en la garganta.

No, sin dudas soñar con un Potter sonrojado, jadeante y receptivo era una mejoría inimaginable. Se negó a llevar sus pensamientos mucho más allá respecto a esos sueños. No podía. Si entraba en ese camino, quién sabía dónde podía ir a parar.

Él que era extremadamente bueno en oclumancia, decidió que iba a hacer. Sabía por su madre que su padrino iba a intentar ayudarlo. Y eso no era algo bueno. Volvió la vista al compartimiento de los baúles. Tener detrás suyo al jodido-te-hago-sentir-mariposas-en-el-estómago-Potter tampoco iba a ser bueno. Lo necesitaba lejos, muy lejos. Lo más que pudiera. Porque como pudiera, iba a tener que intentarlo. Lo peor era eso, él iba a tener que intentar cumplir aquella misión suicida. Y ese condenado cuatro ojos no iba a estar siempre lejos del viejo y él no podía ni pensar en hacerlo frente a esos ojos Esmeralda.

Corrió los ojos en otra dirección, no quería asustar a Potter. Solo merlín sabía con qué estupidez salía al sentirse descubierto.

Repaso mentalmente las cosas que tenía claras de momento.

 _Iba a morir por intentar matar a Dumbledore -Hecho.  
Iba a intentar darle tiempo a sus padres -Hecho.  
Iba a poner su granito de arena para joderle los planes al Señor Tenebroso -Otro jodido hecho._

Cuando la noche empezó a caer, se dio cuenta que era hora de pensar en el problema invisible sobre su cabeza.

Lo primero que tenía que lograr era que ese infeliz no se expusiera a sus compañeros de casa. Alguno de ellos era capaz de matarlo en el acto, si con eso se ganaban el agrado del Señor Tenebroso y que se jodiera la serpiente, no lo iba a permitir. Lo segundo en su lista, era intentar sacarlo de Hogwarts, tenía la sospecha de que El Señor Tenebroso, iba a intentar algo con el colegio, no sabía qué, pero su instinto le decía eso. Bien el punto era, cómo sacar a Potter de ahí, el cabroncete era más duro que un bloque de cemento. No iba a poder convencerlo de nada, menos amenazarlo. Merlín sabía que si lo enfrentaba en un duelo, el que iba a salir perdiendo era él mismo. Su orgullo le permitía reconocer esto solo en privado, ni bajo la maldición cruciatus lo diría en voz alta. Se devanó los sesos buscando una salida. Y la brillante idea llegó cuando empezó a sentir como su corazón se volvía a acelerar.

Dumbledore, era un sentimental de mierda. Era de conocimiento público que ese viejo si pudiera, metería a Harry en una cajita de cristal en su despacho. Sospecho que si Harry era atacado en el mismo Expreso de Hogwarts Dumbledore iba a perder los papeles y lo iba a encerrar para cuidarlo.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, ese era un buen plan. Ahora, no era estúpido. Si eso salía mal, cosa probable, al primero que iba a ir a buscar era a él. Su varita iba a ser obligada a escupir todos los hechizos que hizo y sin dudas lo iban a expulsar y si pretendía vivir lo suficiente para que su madre pensara una buena forma de escapar de la muerte, tenía que poder estar en Hogwarts unos meses.

Trazó un plan en su cabeza y cuando logró que lo dejen solo lo llevo a cabo.

Petrifico al joven y se regodeo unos instantes en su figura.

 _Merlín Draco, se supone que lo odiamos. No seas básico. El Señor Tenebroso puede verte a través de él_ -se gritó a sí mismo cuando se quedó petrificado confirmando la sospecha de que, en realidad le gustaba tanto el chico dorado de Gryffindor como temía.

Después de dejarlo solo en el vagón, huyó. Imploro a todos los magos poderosos del mundo que las cosas salieran como las había planeado.

Pero cometió un error de principiante. Las cosas nunca salían como él quería. Era el Malfoy con peor suerte en la historia de toda su familia.


	2. Chapter 2

Sectumsempra

* * *

Al poco tiempo de empezar las clases Draco _sabe_ que las cosas iban a ser peor de lo que se pudo llegar a imaginar. Este hecho le causa gracia, creía que todo iba salir muy mal, pero era evidente que el poder de su imaginación era muy pobre.

Potter lo vigila constantemente. Lo observa todo el tiempo con sus incisivos ojos verdes por doquier. Da un paso y tiene a Potter viéndolo, da otro paso y se encuentra con Severus hostigandolo para que lo deje ayudarlo con su misión. Eso es lo último que necesita. En ninguno de sus planes está matar al viejo, espera que el Director lo mate limpiamente, después de, claro, asegurarse de sacarle toda la información, pero él cuenta con que sobreviva y sabe que con la ayuda de su padrino, eso no va a ocurrir. Si alguien puede acabar con el viejo Director, ese es Severus Snape.

Los asedios de Potter eran sin lugar a dudas, lo peor. Su cuerpo se descontrola cuando lo pesca mirándolo y las puyas que solía decirle no llegan a su mente con la suficiente rapidez lo que hace que Potter lo mire suspicazmente y al parecer con esto logró que se obsesione aún más con él.

Después del incidente con Katy Bell, siente que pierde los papeles. La idea en ese estúpido plan, era que Katy llegara donde Dumbledore con el asqueroso collar. Sabía que el viejo antes de tocar el contenido iba a buscar alguna trampa e iba a darse cuenta de lo que era sin siquiera correr peligro. Pero como no, la dichosa Katy rozó el collar y casi muere. Perdió tanto la cabeza cuando se enteró de que Potter estuvo cerca de tocar el collar, que tuvo que huir de la sala común antes de que alguien note lo quebrado que está. Después de eso le llega una lechuza informando que su madre fue apresada en una de las mazmorras por su fracaso, entiende que tiene que buscar un plan que le de tiempo. No puede dejar que todos vean que está siendo descuidado a propósito.

Logra mandarles un mensaje a los mortífagos, una carta con su nuevo y brillante plan. Es uno que le asegura tiempo, pues arreglar el armario evanescente no es cosa fácil. Pero todos están gratamente sorprendidos ante tan brillante y s _imple_ idea, claro que no son ellos los que tienen que tratar con ese caprichoso armario.

Eso solo deja un problema en el mapa. Necesita una forma de avisar a Dumbledore de que alguien, _él_ , está intentando matarlo.

No puede tocar la puerta del viejo Director y decirle Hey mire, esto es lo que está pasando. Sabe que el director es uno de los mejores magos del mundo, pero nadie está a salvo del Señor Tenebroso. Y con su mamá apresada... no puede correr el riesgo.

Planea una nueva _trampa_ para Dumbledore, esta vez decide que usar algún compañero de clase es asquerosamente imprudente e infructífero. Se centra en el profesorado. El único lo suficientemente confiado para entrar en una trampa antes de descubrirla es el nuevo profesor de Pociones, por lo que se las arregla para envenenar una botella que el profesor fanfarroneo en clase iba a regalarle a Dumbledore.

Sus planes, como siempre, salen mal. El viejo, que aparte de viejo es idiota, no solo nunca nota que la botella está envenenada, sino que para su desgracia personal, combida de esa botella a Potter y la comadreja Weasley.

El chico Weasley se salvó sólo gracias a la rapidez mental de Potter y él cae en un pozo del que no cree poder salir. El único motivo, por el que Potter se salva ese día es porque Weasley tomo primero. Nunca creyó estar agradecido con un Weasley, pero ahí estaba él. En el baño de Myrtle la llorona, preso de un dolor increíble y tan agradecido que inciso lloraba.

Ya no se lo niega más, no sabe cómo o porqué, pero se enamoró del jodido elegido. La sola idea de Potter coqueteando con la muerte a causa de sus actos lo descompone a un nivel irracional. Desde el día en que se enteró lo que paso con esa maldita bebida se sumió en la desesperación.

Sabe que ya no puede intentar acercar la realidad de lo que está pasando en el colegio a Dumbledore, como iba a hacerlo si con cada intento suyo Potter se acerca un paso más a ser el siguiente en la lista de los heridos por él.

Se apoya en el lavamanos que tenía enfrente y deja caer su cabeza derrotado. Martyle lo ronda dándole palabras de consuelo. Pero en ese momento no podía no podía con ella. Todo lo que le dice carece de sentido real para él. Lo único en cuanto podía pensar era en que iba a morirse, si no lo mataba Dumbledore, lo iba a hacer el Señor Tenebroso y si eso no acababa con él Potter lo iba a lograr.

Pensar en él desató una nueva ola de tristeza y furia en todo su cuerpo. Sus hombros temblaban por la fuerza de su llanto arrasando con todo en su interior. Se sentía tan cansado. Todo parecía estar sobre él y no había nada que él pudiera hacer diferente. Solo quería escapar de ese dolor, de ese tormento. Como si fuera poco podía sumarle a la ecuación de su lamentable estado nervioso la nueva aparente fijación de Potter con la comadreja menor. Lo había pescado mirando de una forma diferente y muy entusiasta a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

El ataque de celos que eso le genero dejó a Goyle en la enfermería por dos días. La furia le hervía la sangre y el dolor que apretaba el corazón. Era tan idiota, tan engreído como para creer que detrás de esa insana obsesión que Potter parecía tener por él ese año, podía haber algo más. Ciertamente sentía la tensión sexual que lo envolvía cada vez que cruzaba algún insulto con el morocho. Se había dejado engañar por sus propias fantasías y eso lo enojaba el doble. Que su propia debilidad le golpeara la cara solo reafirmaba el hecho de que era un debil e inutil chico cargando con muchísimo más de lo que podía llevar.

Sabía que estaba muy cerca de llegar a un punto en el que simplemente iba a desfallecer de un ataque al corazón.

Había dejado de comer, casi no hablaba con nadie si no era para darle órdenes y hacía mucho tiempo no sabía lo que era dormir más de un puñado de horas al día. Su aspecto estaba en franca decadencia. Flaco, ojeroso y sin esperanzas. Su actitud pedante murió el día que se dejó marcar y sin su arrogancia ya no sabe cómo mantenerse erguido. Camina como si hubiera tomado la poción de muertos en vida, un inferi tenía mejor aspecto que él a esta altura. Las clases le resultan mortalmente aburridas y no lo ayudan a desconectarse de sus _responsabilidades_. Cada día que pasa las cosas solo se complican y por lo que escucho de Pansy, lo tienen vigilado incluso en su propio cuarto. Crabbe no es más solo su amigo, ahora espía para los mortífagos sus actos y su forma de desempeñarse en su misión. Como si los ojos de Severus y Potter no bastaran ahora podía sentir como su amigo lo miraba con altivez cada vez que fallaba. El dichoso armario evanescente era una complicación más porque si no se las arreglaba para hacerlo andar en algún momento iba a tener que ir él personalmente a enfrentar al Director y no podía, sencillamente no podía. Le daba miedo pararse frente a su director e intentar cualquier cosa.

Una ola de llantos desgarradores volvió a acometer contra él y la furia se acrecentó dentro en su interior. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo que quería morirse. Ya no le importaba una mierda nada. Quería acabar con todo lo que lo rodeaba. Odiaba su misión, odiaba no poder llevarla a cabo y dejarse de jugar a ser un salvador, odiaba que su padrino, el hombre en el que siempre confió estuviera del lado del Señor Tenebroso. Odiaba estar solo, odiaba que Potter tuviera personas en quien apoyarse y él solo tuviera a la jodida Myrtle la llorona como compañía. Odiaba ver los ojos de Potter cuando miraba a la comadreja. Odiaba con toda su fuerza, más que nada en el mundo, saber que iba a morir y sus últimos meses de vida iban a estar plagados de esa miseria absoluta que lo acompañaba a cada paso que daba. Pero sin dudas, la única cosa que odiaba más que a nada era al Señor Tenebroso. Y, si solo pudiera odiarlo las cosas no serían tan drásticas, pero no, le tenía miedo. Un miedo que lo acojonaba tanto que incluso en sus sueños lo veía perseguirlo a él o a su mamá

\- **No llores... canturreo Martyle desde un cubículo a su espalda- No llores... decime que te pasa... Yo puedo ayudarte**  
 **\- Nadie puede ayudarme** -respondió impotente- **No puedo hacerlo** -reconoció por primera vez en voz alta su peor temor- **no puedo... no saldrá bien... pero si no lo hago pronto... él me matará.**

Los temblores se volvieron a apoderarse de su cuerpo. No podía seguir en ese estado. Era lamentable y odiaba ser así. Era un Malfoy por Merlín, cuando dejó que las cosas llegaran al punto en el que de él no quedaba nada?.

No es que estuviera orgulloso de como era antes, pero esta versión de él le daba asco.

Tenía que encontrarle una solución, una salida rápida a eso antes de no poder tener una sola carta con la que jugar. Inspiró bruscamente decidido. Iba a ir al despacho del Director e iba a contarle la verdad. Se acabó de jugar al héroe solo, si el mismo Voldemort le temía, era porque era de verdad condenadamente bueno. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado de miedo cuando destello en su mente la imagen de su madre muerta en alguna mazmorra de la mansión por lo que iba a hacer y se acobardó. Era un hombre sin remedio eso le quedaba claro, pero no podía seguir ahí parado llorando como una nenita. Sentía las lágrimas espesas en sus mejillas y se obligó a mirarse al espejo esperando encontrar el valor que necesitaba centelleando en el fondo de su mirada.

Incluso antes de notar sus ojos, vio unos verde esmeralda mirarlo con sorpresa. Se dió vuelta tan rápido que por unos segundos perdió el equilibrio.

La furia que sentía se apoderó de su cerebro. El quiebre había llegado y se había perdido en su cabeza nada más y nada menos que frente al principal de sus males.

Harry Potter tenía la culpa del penoso estado en el que se encontraba. Había sido por él que había decidido cambiar y ahora estaba sumergido en más de lo que podía afrontar. Levantó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Potter lo esquivó con la maestría que bien conocía y empezaron a tirarse con todos los hechizos que sabían.

Su cabeza se perdió en la batalla y de golpe dejo de ver a Potter frente a él, solo podía ver algo que intentaba acabar con él y él no se lo iba a permitir, no todavía.

Los gritos de Myrtle la llorona lo pusieron cada vez más frenético.

Empezó a lanzar hechizos cada vez más mortíferos y cuando callo al piso el miedo le aguijoneaba todos los sentidos.

Levantando su varita y preso de la histeria dijo el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente.

\- **Cruci** -intentó gritar pero Potter fue más rápido que él.  
\- **Sectumsempra** -grito el morocho apuntando y por fin entendió porque ese joven iba a ser la perdición del Señor Tenebroso.

Un dolor inmenso nubló su mente.

Sintió como si algo le cortara el torso en rebanadas. Buscaba aire desesperado pero esa ya no tan simple acción parecía intensificar la sensación de que con cada ligero movimiento su piel se desgarrada más y más profundamente. Cayó al piso mientras se tocaba el pecho y sentía su sangre espesa y caliente llegar a sus manos.

Escucho como Potter se ponía de pie con esfuerzo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada llena de horror de Harry, no supo qué decir. El recuerdo vago de que había intentado cruciar a Harry lo golpeó junto con la sensación de que todo a su alrededor se apagaba.

Iba a morir. Por fin iba a morir. El tormento por el que había pasado estaba por llegar a su fin.

Un nuevo temor se instaló en su cuerpo y competía por tener su atención con el dolor. Necesitaba decirle a Harry que no quiso lastimarlo, que aquello había sido una equivocación.

\- **No... yo no...** -balbuceó pero no pudo continuar.

Su mirada se perdió en la negrura y lo último de lo que fue consciente es de la mano de Harry aferrándose a la suya.

Se despierta horas más tarde con un dolor lacerante en el pecho. Gime involuntariamente, cuando el sólo hecho de respirar hace que una punzada de dolor lo siege.

Siente la mano de alguien tocarlo suavemente en el hombro descubierto y se aleja sin siquiera pensarlo.

Abre los ojos y deja escapar un grito ronco por el dolor que ese movimiento le causa.

\- Shh señor Malfoy, controlese -le pide Madam Pomfrey firmemente.

Pestaña varias veces hasta que puede enfocar por fin la vista, la enfermera lo mira preocupada y se apresura a componer su rostro. Se agarra a su frialdad para calmarse y mantener la compostura.

\- Exacto señor Malfoy. -le dice con expresión ufana- Si se calma, se va a curar más rápido. -le advirtió y espero a que él pudiera acompasar sus respiraciones antes de seguir- ¿Bueno, recuerda que pasó?

Busca en su mente los recuerdos y si bien sabe que alguien lo derribó con un hechizo que no conocía no recuerda con exactitud mucho más.

\- No, verdaderamente no. -Admitió lo más tranquilo que pudo resistiendo el impulso de sollozar por el dolor.  
\- Bueno, que pena. El profesor Snape lo encontró tirado en el suelo del baño en este estado.  
\- Que sería...-aventuró todavía confundido.  
\- Bueno, no conozco el hechizo. -le aclaró con una mueca que dejaba en claro la sorpresa y el malestar que esto le proporcionaba- Pero le dejó tres cortes muy profundos a lo largo del pecho. Perdió mucha sangre, pero eso lo soluciono una poción. En lo referente a los cortes.. Bueno señor Malfoy, lo lamento pero van a quedarle cicatrices. -su gesto se descompone un poco al decir aquello.  
\- ¿Entonces... no voy a morir? -Preguntó indiferente. No quería que la enfermera viera la decepción que eso le causaba.  
\- Señor Malfoy -dijo la enfermera acercándose a él y mirándolo con ojos peligrosos dejándole en claro que sabía perfectamente lo que se escondía atrás de su no tan inocente pregunta- en todos los años que estuve acá, no deje morir a ninguno de mis pacientes. Usted, no va a ser la excepción. ¿Soy clara?.

No malgastó energías en responderle, no le interesaba.

La escuchó irse y empezó a esforzarse por recordar cosas. Retazos de lo sucedido llegaban poco a poco y se mezclaban difusos.

Cuando los recuerdos empiezan a llegar en un orden más claro dejó escapar un suspiro.

¿Porque no le extrañaba que la única oportunidad clara que tuvo para acabar con todo lo que lo atormentaba, saliera mal y sobreviviera? Fácil, sus planes nunca iban como él los ideaba.

Miro todas las camas vacías y sentimiento de soledad lo abruma por unos instantes, pero lo desecha rápidamente. La autocompasión se le da de perlas últimamente y ya estaba incluso cansado de eso.

Decide hacer un control de daños ya que no tiene nada más que hacer con su tiempo en lo que se mejora y lo dejan volver al ruedo.

Quiso echarle una Cruciatus a Harry en la cara _-_ si ya lo había intentado atacar con una imperdonable, bien podía tutearlo, que más daba, pensó

Harry, a saber con qué hechizo, casi lo mata -con un poco de suerte, lo mortificado que eso lo habría dejado sería suficiente para que lo deje en paz de una vez.  
Severus, encubre a Harry-eso, sí logró llamar su atención.

Estuvo dándole vueltas a eso por un rato hasta que vio como la luz de la habitación de la enfermera se apagaba. Se guardó cualquier queja por el hambre que tenía. Si la enfermera no le dio comida era porque no podía. Suspiró e intentó dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ese día. Con suerte mañana iban a dejarlo salir o por lo menos le iban a sacar esas vendas que le apretaba desde la clavícula hasta la cintura del pantalón. Estaba dormitando cuando escucho ruido cerca de él. Guardando cuidado de no delatar que estaba despierto espero en silencio.

Un sollozo cortado lo sobresaltó. No esperaba eso, sentía frío y el sudor le enredaba el pelo en el cuello. Se preguntó si no sería una alucinación. Cuando una mano agarra la suya con fuerza él asume que no está tan quebrado como para sentir cosas. Por lo menos no a ese nivel.

El sollozo vuelve a sonar.

\- Perdón Draco. -tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus capacidades para no saltar de la cama como loco y abrazarse a su poción matalobo personal- Y-yo te j-ju-juro que n-no sabía lo que hac-hacia ese he-hechi-hechizo.-término después de tanto tartamudear por la culpa del llanto.

La mano de Harry le toca la frente y suelta un jadeo. Eso fue suficiente para él. Abrió los ojos sin gastarse en fingir nada, ni rencor, ni somnolencia.

\- Tranquilo Potter -dice con la voz muerta- Vi tu cara. Son mierdas que pasan. Todo bien -le dijo intentando hacer que pare de llorar de una vez. No podía explicarse a sí mismo el dolor que le generaba verlo en ese lamentable estado.

El muchacho a su lado, lejos de sentirse mejor. Arranca a llorar terriblemente descompuesto.

\- N-no no lo está -se las arregló para decir.  
\- Potter, me duele un huevo hablar. -dice sin poder contener una mueca de dolor- No me hagas decírtelo otra vez.  
\- Lo siento de verdad. -Susurró con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.  
\- Yo siento que me curaran -cierra los ojos mortificado por lo que acaba de dejar escapar de su boca.

Siente que la mano de Harry apretarlo con fuerza.

\- Que...- deja caer claramente sin saber qué decir  
\- Eso, que hubiera sido mejor que no me curaran Potter. -Sonrió cansinamente mirando a Harry a los ojos.- No puedo seguir así Harry, no quiero seguir así -balbuceó antes de caer rendido en un sueño intranquilo.

Sintió como si hubiese dormido cinco minutos cuando se despertó y parpadeó sorprendido al ver medio cuerpo de Harry sentado al lado suyo.

\- Oh merlín. Ya enloquecí -dice desconcertado.

Harry se ríe al lado de él y se quita la capa y deja que lo vea de cuerpo entero.

\- Bueno eso está mejor, por lo menos alucino con un Harry de cuerpo entero -dice Draco ladinamente.  
\- Malfoy... -empieza Harry sonrojándose con rapidez yél abrió los ojos como platos.

 _Draco, por amor a la sagrada magia, cuando vas a aprender a cerrar la boca_ \- se reprende a sí mismo, dudando seriamente de su poder para razonar cerca de Harry.

\- Son las pociones -se disculpa mirando al techo.- ¿Que hora es?  
\- Casi las dos de la mañana -respondió Harry mirando su reloj.  
\- Tengo tanta hambre... -se quejó- ¿Qué haces acá de todos modos Potter?.  
\- Antes me dijiste Harry -murmura con la boca chiquita.

\- Merlín Potter, no me di cuenta que querías que te tutee.  
\- Como casi te mato creo que ya podemos dejar atrás los formalismos. -dijo el Gryffindor mirándolo, casi divertido.  
\- Visto así... Bueno Harry -dijo Draco probando el nombre en su boca por primera vez- ¿Que haces aca?  
\- Me iba a ir cuando apareciera alguno de tus amigos, pero nadie vino. -dijo mirando la puerta de la enfermería y extrañamente enojado.  
\- Dudo que se hayan enterado -dice distraídamente para restarle importancia.  
\- Lo sabe todo el colegio -le respondió Harry poniéndose colorado- Dumbledore lo informó en la cena. Quería saber quien te había atacado. Estaba muy enojado.

\- Ah -masculla suavemente sin poder evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza. Nadie había ido a verlo. No le resultaba extraño si lo pensaba con detenimiento, pero no por ello eso evitaba que una parte de él se sintiera abandonado.  
\- Yo... Snape no me dejo contarle Dumbledore que fui yo. -le dijo el moreno con la incredulidad plasmada en cada uno de sus rasgos.  
\- Me lo imaginé -respondió poco interesado en la charla.

Estuvo tanto tiempo intentando hablar con ese chico, tantos días obsesionado con él y ahora que lo tenía para él solo, no le apetecía hablar. Sabía que él único motivo por el que Harry estaba ahí era por la culpa y eso lo lastimaba más de lo que era sabio admitir.

\- Mira Potter -empezó antes de ser abruptamente cortado  
\- Harry -lo corrigió el morocho con convicción  
\- Bien, Harry -coincidió para no pelear -No es necesario que te quedes acá. Se que fue extremo lo que pasó, pero Harry -se volvió para mirar al morocho a los ojos- Yo intente... yo, bueno sabes lo que intenté. -las palabras se mueren en su boca, la vergüenza es tal que no puede ni decirlo en voz alta- Si no me parabas... Yo no creo que hubiese parado por mi cuenta. Así que, viendo lo evidente... este fue el mejor final. Me hubieran mandado a Azkaban sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Ya -coincidió renuente- pero no es justo que yo me libre sin castigo.  
\- ¿Severus no te castigó? -dijo mirándolo con estupor. Su padrino aprovechaba cuanta oportunidad tenía para castigar a Harry.  
\- Si bueno, si me castigó, no más quidditch para mi.  
\- Lo siento -le dijo entendiendo que ese era el peor castigo que Harry podría recibir.  
\- No lo hagas, yo lo siento más.  
\- Bueno Po-Harry, eso no te lo voy a discutir.  
\- ¿Porque dejaste el quidditch? -le preguntó de sopetón el moreno.

\- Porque ya no me interesaba. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Imposible te gustaba tanto como a mi. -volvió a repetir tercamente.  
\- No este año. -lo cortó sin ganas de tener esa conversación.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos. Por su parte, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que mantenía una charla decente con el gryffindor, sacando los temas filosos, descubrió que sentía tremendamente bien hablando con él.

\- Draco... -dijo Harry dudando unos segundos.  
\- ¿mmm? -masculló cansado.  
\- ¿De verdad crees lo que me dijiste? -quería fingir que no entendía la pregunta, pero lo desechó por inútil. Harry nunca iba a dejar el tema, y estaba tan cansado de él mismo que simplemente fue sincero.  
\- Si Harry, lo dije en serio.  
\- ¿Porque? Digo, yo te conozco, no sos así.  
\- No me conoces Harry, quizás conocías al otro Draco, pero este... a este no lo conoce nadie, no estoy seguro de saber quien soy yo en este mismo momento.

Harry se lo quedó viendo con la boca abierta y parpadeando confusamente. Tuvo que reconocer que se lo veía adorable.

\- Hum, lo siento -dijo mirando al piso colorado.  
\- No hay problema -Dijo antes de que un bostezo lo obligará a callar.  
\- Estas cansado, te voy a dejar dormir. Bueno chau Draco -dijo rápido queriendo irse y sintió cómo el pánico se filtraba entre sus emociones barriendo todas en un segundo plano. No quería quedarse solo esa noche en la enfermería.  
\- No te vayas -suplicó antes de siquiera ser consciente que pensó en esas palabras.

Harry se dio vuelta lentamente y le dirigió una mirada significativa. Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a acomodarse a su lado.

\- Duerme -susurró mientras volvía a agarrarle la mano.

Por primera vez desde la noche antes de que su papá fuera llevado a azkaban, durmió de un tirón.

La luz de la mañana inundaba la estancia cuando abrió los ojos. Se sentía, si era posible, peor que la noche anterior. Cada respiración que daba hacía que sintiera como si se reabrieran las heridas. _Había que joderse_ -pensó Draco mirando su buena suerte. Iba a tener que pedirle ese hechizo a Harry. Era muy efectivo.

\- Veo que despertó señor Malfoy -dijo Madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa afable en su calido rostro.

Por acto reflejo volvió la vista a donde la otra noche había estado Harry. Se contuvo para no llamarlo como un idiota, pero la verdad esperaba verlo ahí esa mañana. Se pateó mentalmente por ser así de débil y volvió la vista a la enfermera.

\- ¿Está con hambre? -preguntó sin hacer un solo comentario a qué era aquello que él buscaba.  
\- La verdad no -susurro intentando que el dolor no lo noqueara.  
\- Eso no es bueno, ¿anoche no tenía hambre? -Inquirió preocupada mientras se acerca a él y con la varita le tomaba los signos vitales.  
\- Si, pero... - un jadeó le cortó el habla cuando la enfermera le rozó las vendas con los dedos- Duele -dijo y no pudo evitar dejar caer dos lágrimas gruesas.  
\- No lo entiendo, se supone que tendrían que estar mejor. -murmuró más preocupada de lo que a él le gustaba.

La enfermera no perdió el tiempo y disculpándose rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de entender porqué lo hacía y le sacó los vendajes. Un insulto llenó la estancia cuando el dolor lo invadió. Jadeaba en busca del aire y eso le traía más dolor. Por unos traumáticos segundos todo lo que vio fueron unos puntos negros y nada más. Dejó caer la cabeza desmayado poco después, con la impresión de que alguien le tocaba un pie.


	3. Chapter 3

Una noche en la Enfermería

* * *

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia sentía la boca pastosa. Un regusto desagradable llenaba sus papilas gustativas y hacía esfuerzos por no vomitar

\- Señor Malfoy -era la voz de Dumbledore  
\- Señor -murmuró.  
\- ¿Como se encuentra? -preguntó amablemente el profesor.  
\- Mejor que nunca le diría, no siento nada -respondió divertido.  
\- Supongo que no -reconoció el director con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Que me dieron? -preguntó desconcertado por la falta de pensamientos coherentes.

\- Unas pociones sanadoras un poco fuertes. Lleva dos días inconsciente.  
\- Merlín, Granger va a superar mi promedio. -suspiró tristemente haciendo un puchero.

\- No se preocupe, todos los profesores prometieron ponerlo al día de forma particular cuando pueda salir de a aca -aclaró el Director.  
\- ¿Ya estoy mejor? -preguntó.

Intentó hacer un repaso de su estado corporal, pero solo sentía calidez extrema.

\- Por el momento creemos que sí señor Malfoy, pero lamento decirle que tenemos que quitarle el hechizo adormecedor.  
\- Bueno -dijo mansamente.

Con un susurro Dumbledore lo sacó de esa sensación de paz.

El dolor lo golpeó con tal fuerza que solo pudo cerrar los ojos con temor a que al dejar salir un solo sonido le hiciera doler más. Contó los segundos esperando y sintió como si el dolor se acomoda en él otra vez. Poco a poco la sensación de ser desgarrado por dentro, si bien no desapareció, sí mermó lo suficiente para que tuviera el valor de hablar.

\- ¿Creo que estoy mejor? -dijo intentando sonar seguro, pero le salió en forma de una pregunta.

\- Creo que tiene razón señor Malfoy -coincidió Dumbledore con amabilidad suficiente para no mencionar su desliz- No se desmayó, lo que es un avance. ¿Sigue sin recordar quien lo hechizó? -preguntó con los ojos brillando de un modo que no pudo identificar.

Dudo, no porque fuera a implicar a Potter, si no porque algo en la cara del viejo le dijo que en verdad sabía quien fue.

\- No, perdone Director -dijo estudiando el rostro que parecía un poco más viejo de lo usual.

Dumbledore asintió satisfecho y después de una rápida despedida se paró para marcharse. En la puerta de la enfermería se frenó y miró sobre su hombro.

\- Creo, que sería una buena idea que alguien trajera comida de las cocinas. Los elfos estaban avisados de preparar una bandeja para el señor Malfoy, pero asumo que habría que ir a decirles que van a tener que agregar una doble ración

Lo miro cada vez más extrañado y se preguntó si el rumor de que el pobre viejo ya estaba loco no sería verdad. Un repentino movimiento a su izquierda lo sobresaltó y se giró sin tener en consideración su estado. Volvió a ver estrellas negras antes de que unas manos fuertes lo agarraron del brazo y le susurraran ruiditos consoladores. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, vio a Harry parado al lado de él.

\- Potter, estás intentando matarme? -gruño con los ojos cerrados sobre el dolor- Podrías hablar con el Señor Tenebroso, intenta lo mismo.

Harry jadeo clavando sus ojos en él y no tuvo ni fuerza para reprenderse a sí mismo por su estupidez.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? -preguntó horrorizado.

\- Diría que estoy un 99% seguro Potter -respondió sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias de sus palabras.

Esperaba secretamente que Harry hubiera mejorado en oclumancia. Se corría el rumor entre los mortífagos que la habilidad del Señor Tenebroso de meterse en la mente de Harry había quedado descartada después de algo que sucedió en el ministerio, pero no podía arriesgarse.

\- ¿Porque no pedís ayuda Draco?, si eso es así, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? -le gruñe Harry aferrando su brazo con tanta fuerza que sospecha a la mañana siguiente va a tener la marca de sus dedos.

Nunca se lo contaría a nadie, pero ese hecho le produce un placer inmenso. _Estás perdiendo la cordura Draco_ -se gruño a sí mismo indignado.

\- No pueden ayudarme Potter -dijo riendo casi histéricamente- Nadie puede.

\- No digas pavadas yo _puedo_ cuidarte. _-_ afirma obstinadamente el Gryffindor- Sabes que no dejaríamos que te pase nada. -dice el moreno sin soltar su fuerte agarre, con la voz un poco más calmada y llena de seguridad.

\- Y a mis padres Potter, ¿los ayudarias a ellos? -dice perdiéndose en esos pozos del color de la esperanza, una que ya perdió- ¿No verdad? -agrega viendo la duda nublar sus ojos.- No te gastes, se que no lo harían, _no lo harías._ No hace falta que te disculpes Potter, ellos se ganaron eso. -le dijo al verlo abrir la boca para defenderse- Pero son mis papás. Mal que males, ellos son mis papás y yo no puedo dejarlos. -admitió- Asique no te preocupes Potter, yo entiendo.

\- Harry -dijo Harry mirándolo furioso- Me llamo _Harry_ -lo regaño con la voz ronca- No me llames Potter. Nunca más.

\- Harry me duele -tuvo que admitir al sentir puntadas furiosas a lo largo del pecho producto los tirones del Gryffindor.

Harry lo soltó como si quemara y se alejó unos pasos. Se obliga a no pedirle que vuelva a acercarse. Ya suficientemente se había humillado ante él. Harry se empezó a acercar a él con las manos levantadas, sumiso. Y él tuvo serios problemas para poner en orden sus ideas ante esa imagen. En su mente chocaron muchas y muy variadas escenas que difícilmente tenían algo que ver con la charla que sostienen en ese momento.

\- Perdón -dijo Harry con la voz áspera- No me di cuenta.

\- Todo bien -suspiró cuando el dolor remitió. - Acércate Harry, no tengo miedo. -le dijo divertido pero el niño-que-vivió, no parecía propenso a tomarse algo con humor en algún tiempo.

\- Lo siento. -repitió mientras se acercaba a él de nuevo.

\- Ya acepte las disculpas Harry, ¿esa cabeza tuya es tan grande que las palabras se pierden dentro? -preguntó intentando tomarle el pelo, pero de nuevo Harry no cayó.

\- Siento no poder ayudarte -aclaró mirándolo fijamente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ya sabía él que el pobre chico iba a sentirse así, pero no podía mentirle. Nunca iba a dejar a sus papás para ponerse él a salvo. Puede que después de todo fuera más Gryffindor de lo que alguna vez pensó podía llegar a ser.

\- Lo entiendo Harry, de verdad. -dijo mirándolo. Esperaba que sus ojos lograran transmitir todo lo que sentía.

\- ¿Queres que valla a buscar la comida? - ofreció con una sonrisa. Cambiando el tema abruptamente.

\- Por favor -dijo, por más que la idea de que lo deje se le antojaba atroz.

\- Dobby -gritó el chico y con un sonoro Crack el elfo se apareció al lado de ellos.

\- Señor Harry Potter señor, llamó a Dobby -preguntó el elfo más radiante de lo que alguna vez en su vida lo vió.

Una punzada de culpa lo recorrió, ese solía ser su elfo.

\- Si Dobby, ¿podes traernos la comida a Draco y a mi? -le pidió gentilmente y él lo miró incrédulo. Esa era la primera vez escuchaba a algún mago pedirle algo a un elfo.

Dobby lo miró duramente y despues arranco a temblar desesperado. Si creyó que antes había sentido vergüenza, ahora deseaba que el mismo Señor Tenebroso llegara y lo fulminara de una vez.

Harry captó el miedo del elfo y se acercó a él. Se agacho para quedar a la altura del elfo y le habló suavemente.

\- Dobby tranquilo, solo es Draco. Lucius no está acá. -le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, decía algo de su estado mental querer cambiar lugares con el elfo doméstico- Él está lastimado Dobby, sufre. Pero tiene hambre, ¿puedes traerle algo de comida y para mi tambien?

El elfo miró a Harry embelesado antes de desaparecer.

Harry lo miró sonriendo y su ceño se frunció al ver la expresión que tenía.

\- ¿Ey, tengo que decirte lo mismo a vos? -sonrio dandole unas palmaditas en el brazo- Es solo Dobby, no va a lastimarte, solo va a traernos la comida.

\- Yo, hmm -se atraganto con las excusas que intentaba dar.

\- No te disculpes Draco. Ya me acostumbre a que la gran mayoría los trata mal. Lo de Sirius me enseñó bastante.

Draco volvió la vista de nuevo. _Por Salazar, es que nunca iban a poder hablar sin que la mierda de los Malfoy saltara?_ pensó con derrota.

\- Draco... -el tono cansado de Harry lo obligó a volver a mirarlo- Si vamos a disculparnos por ser quienes fuimos nunca vamos a poder hablar.

\- No entiendo por qué querrías hablar conmigo -dijo y confirmó mortificado que el filtro natural de su boca se había perdido con el Sectumsempra.

\- No sé... -reconoció Harry sin siquiera pensarlo- Pero me gusta, ¿a vos no?

\- Sí -respondió tan rápido que los ojos de Harry brillaron divertidos.  
\- Me alegro -dijo claramente satisfecho.

Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más el elfo doméstico se volvió a aparecer acompañado de Kreacher. Miró al otro elfo y sin poder evitarlo se rio. Harry lo miró extrañado y dejó que los elfos acomodan las dos bandejas a los pies de su cama.

\- ¿Que fue tan divertido? -preguntó Harry mientras acomodaba la bandeja que le correspondía a él en su regazo.

\- La mierda que mi familia supo hacer, aca apareciendo en la enfermería para recordarme porque no valemos nada. -dijo mientras luchaba por enderezarse, pero el dolor y la tirantez de las vendas no lo dejaban.

Harry se acercó para ayudarlo y cuando la mano del Gryffindor le rozó la piel de la de su nuca sintió como su cuerpo despertaba. Abrumado por sus sensaciones, no se dió cuenta de que la cara de Harry estaba muy cerca de él.

\- Vales mucho Draco -dijo Harry y su cálido aliento le golpeó la mejilla.

Se mordió el labio justo a tiempo para contener el gemido que se estaba por escapar de entre sus labios. Se obliga a no volver la vista al Gryffindor, Iba a arrepentirse mucho si lo hacía.

\- Potter francamente creo que te afectaron a vos las pociones que yo tomo. -Murmuró mirando un punto fijo en la pared blanca frente a él.

El brazo de Harry se tensó sobre sus hombros e hizo cuanto pudo para no moverse

\- Me gusta mas cuando me llamas Harry, Draco. -Dijo el morocho tan cerca de su oído que todo su cuerpo estalló en llamas.

Tenía que admitir que a él también le gustaba más cuando Harry lo llamaba por su nombre. Incluso aceptaría que le ponga un mote ridículo si eso lo hiciera feliz.

Volvió la cabeza alarmado por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Los ojos de Harry lo miraban tan intensamente que sintió como si intentara escarbar dentro de él hasta llegar al mismo núcleo de su alma.

\- Te hechizaron -dijo cuando Harry parpadeo y con eso se liberó- Merlín, Potter es eso. Alguien te hechizo, por eso estás acá, y te enojas porque no te tuteo. -Dijo mientras que agarraba el brazo de Harry y lo sacudía despacio. Un mohín se formó en su boca al ver que eso no no sacaba del hechizo- Digo nada más tiene sentido. No somos amigos, merlín lo sabe. Mira mi pecho, mira lo que intenté hacerte en ese asqueroso baño. Una imperdonable por la sangre de Salazar. Eso es... Debería llamar a Dumbledore para que te vea. ¿Será la imperius? -Se preguntó mientras seguía perdido en los ojos de su gryffindor personal - No, no, eso no puede ser, te sabes resistir. Mierda -dijo de Golpe cuando otra idea cruzó su mente- ¿Sos el verdadero Potter? O solo es una multijugos. -escudriña a conciencia el rostro que tenía enfrente- ¿Nott?, ¿Zabini?. Merlín Pansy si sos vos voy a matarte pequeña sabandija asquerosa...

Harry suelta una carcajada tan genuina que se tuvo que callar obnubilado. Sus facciones se suavizan tanto que puede vislumbrar al nene de once años que conoció. Esa risa dejaba en claro que no podía ser un slytherin. Ninguno se reiría de esa forma, dejando ver tanto de sí mismo. Se dio cuenta que iba a tener que hacer reír más a Harry al sentir una calidez instalarse en su pecho.

\- Bueno Draco, tengo que admitir que me alegra mucho que primero te preocupes de si estoy bajo algún hechizo, y después pensarás que soy otra persona, pero no lamento decírtelo, soy solo yo. Harry.

\- No lo entiendo. No tiene sentido. -Repitió perdido.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo -le dijo haciendo una mueca desconcertado- Pero me gusta, me gusta el cambio.

Lo miró un poco abducido por sus ojos que parecían atraerlo a ellos con la fuerza de dos imanes. Necesitaba despegarse de ellos y de todo Potter en general. Lo iban a matar. No estaba seguro quien, pero si no se alojaba de Potter y buscaba una solución rápido a sus problemas iba a morir más pronto que tarde.

\- Potter, te estas poniendo extraño -le advirtió intentando alejar al moreno de su cuerpo.  
\- Harry, Draco -le repitió acercándose un poco más a su cara.

\- Harry -coincidió

El Gryffindor le sonrió complacido y se acercó más. Tuvo que esforzarse por no cerrar los ojos. ¿Acaso el moreno lo iba a besar? ¿Besar? _Merlín Draco solo calmate -_ se regañó al sentir su corazón azotando sus costillas. Cuando la descarada boca de Harry quedó a escasos centímetros de la suya y su respiración lo golpeó conjuró la imagen de Voldemort para evitar así lanzarse sobre los esponjosos labios que lo tentaban a tan poca distancia. Inspiró profundamente y el olor de Harry casi lo noqueo inundando todas sus fosas nasales, olía a ese suavemente a Hogwarts, no conocía a nadie que usara los acondicionadores o el jabón del colegio, pero Harry olía Hogwarts y a cesped. Cerró los ojos embriagado por ese olor y cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo acercar más se preguntó qué era lo que esperaba para actuar. Acaso no había soñado incontable cantidad de veces con eso, con que un día llegará el Elegido y le implorara que estuviera con él.

La repentina sensación de soledad lo desencajó. Sintió frío y vio la sombra de Harry alejarse de él a través de sus párpados. Jurando internamente abrió los ojos algo molesto. El morocho solo se había estirado para acomodar la almohada. Una parte de él le recordaba que bien podría haberse corrido para el otro lado de la cama para dicha tarea, no era necesario que invadiera de aquella manera su espacio personal, pero después de todo estaban hablando de Potty, no era mundialmente conocido por ser el más perspicaz del mundo, si la situación no iba de salir de un problema, de combatir en una guerra o de llevarle la contraria a él, no era nada listo.

\- ¿Te ayudo a comer? -Le preguntó mirando contrariado su pecho.

\- ¿Te estás ofreciendo a darme de comer en la boca Potter? -Preguntó alzando una ceja mitad esperanzado mitad burlón.

\- Sí -le respondió sonrojándose al máximo- Y no me hagas volver a repetitivo Draco, Harry. Si tengo que volver a decírtelo te vas a arrepentir.

\- Merlín no permita volver a ponerme a tiro de tu varita. Eso fue lo que me dejo acá.

La expresión de moreno paso de la diversión la más absoluta pena. ¿ _Es que nadie le enseñó a guardar sus sentimientos para él?_ Se preguntó indignado al ver cada uno de sus sentimientos cruzar su rostro. Suficiente tenía pensando en sus sentimientos como para tener que verlos.

\- Yo.. Bueno, no quise... sabes que no volvería... Jamás lo hubiera usado de...  
\- Déjalo así Harry. Me da dolor de cabeza verte balbucear. -resoplo- Y no, no necesito ayuda.

Comieron en silencio y se arrepintió en el acto de haber rechazado su ayuda. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no fue consciente hasta que lo intento solo levantar el brazo a la altura de la boca, ese movimiento le hacía ver todas las estrellas del universo. Respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo de no dejar que se refleje en su cara lo mucho que sufría.

Después de comer menos de la mitad del plato entendió que no iba a poder seguir. La agilidad del Gryffindor lo salvó de tirarse sopa caliente en el pecho y sentía como una película de sudor le cubría el cuerpo por el esfuerzo. La Copa de jugo de calabaza se veía tentadora, pero la idea de levantarla se le antojaba imposible. Eran copas pesadas de por sí y sumado su cansancio iba a ser misión imposible.

\- Pensé que la terquedad era solo una de las cualidades de los Gryffindor. -Murmuró apoyando su propia bandeja en el piso y acercándose a él con la copa en mano.

Su maldito corazón martilleo con fuerza sus costillas. Harry, incomprensiblemente, apoyo una de sus manos en su cuello y acomodó suavemente la copa en sus labios. No era un idiota, sabía que el placer que lo embriago no provenía del líquido refrescante que caía por su garganta. Todo era obra de ese cara rajada que al estar tan preocupado por él estaba desquiciando y su tacto tenía a todo su sistema nervioso en shock.

\- ¿Listo? -Preguntó suavemente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y contar de atrás para adelante

Su mano se quedó unos instantes claramente de más sobre su cuello y ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que aquello no podía ser producto de su exagerada imaginación. No, aquel acercamiento para acomodar la almohada, sin dudas lo de recién. Allí pasaba algo. Con Potter claro, lo que pasaba con él era un tema viejo aceptado y para nada superado.

\- ¿Porque haces todo esto Potter?  
\- No se... -Dijo tranquilo- Y es Harry, ¿acaso ese nombre te ofende que no podes usarlo'. Porque a mi el tuyo no me molesta en lo más mínimo, diría que es hasta lindo, ¿Sabías que en latín significa Dragón? Tiene mucho sentido, tu me recuer... -Cerró la boca de repente enrojeciendo hasta las cejas.

 _Mierda, ¿lindo? Joder. ¿Dijo lindo? Merlín lo ayudara..._

\- Así me dice mi mamá -murmuró para llenar el silencio denso que los empezó a rodear- Dragón. -Miró en dirección a un mortificado Harry y largo un poco del aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones.- No me molesta tu nombre Harry -masculló saboreando cada sílaba de su nombre- ¿Porque haces todo esto Harry? Te dije que no tenes que sentirte culpable, merlín sabe que yo...

Se callo, no podía soltar aquella mentira. Se arrepentia y su maldición ni siquiera había llegado a salir de su varita.

Harry al parecer leyó sus pensamientos porque apoyó su mano sobre la de él. Se quedó mirando sus manos y se preguntó ¿cómo podía sentirse tan perfecto estar así juntos?. Era una ridiculez, una que si no se andaba con cuidado iba a matarlo a él y a su familia. Donde al Lord de le ocurriera prestarle más atención de la que le ponía a sus planes iba a estar fregado. Ya ni hablar donde se tomará la molestia de analizar a fondo los sentimientos que se movían cuando miraba a Harry.

\- Yo... Yo _sé_ que planeas algo. -Alzó los ojos de golpe y los clavó en los suyos, leyó las intenciones de Harry de rehuir a su mirada, pero no lo dejo. ¿No era un Gryffindor? que lo demostrará- _Sé_ que es malo. Pero... Pero ya no creo que quieras hacerlo.  
\- Sin embargo, lo tengo que hacer. -Por la sorpresa en sus ojos era evidente que no esperaba una respuesta tan directa.  
\- Draco, puedo ayudarte -rogó Potter y tuvo que hacerle frente al hecho de que tenía que ser bien honesto con el moreno sin queria que deje de repetir aquello.  
\- En singular y yo jamás Harry _jamás_ voy a ponerme en contra de mi familia. Asique, si tengo que hacer algo que no quiero, pero lo voy a hacer igual. Lo mejor es que sigamos con nuestros asuntos sin más. Vos luchando para que nosotros no ganemos yo para mantenerme a mí y a mis padres con vida. -sentenció con rotundidad.  
\- No tenemos porque ser enemigos. -Rezongo con un puchero

 _¡¿Merlín, pucheros?! Como si necesitara resaltar más su boca._ maldijo silenciosamente.

\- Estamos en dos vanos distintos, algunos dirían que esa es la idea. Ser enemigos.  
-Yo no quiero serlo. No te odio...  
\- No me odias. Bien gracias, yo tampoco si te ayuda en algo. Pero ese no es el punto a discutir.  
\- Si lo es. -Estaba por interrumpir cuando se abalanzó sobre él y le tapó la boca con la mano.

Joder con él y sus hormonas, se tragó un gemido de lo más inoportuno.

\- Yo no quiero ser tu enemigo, vos tampoco el mío. Bueno, listo. Podemos ser amigos.

Lo decía tal sencillez, que la parte más irresponsable de él quería creerlo. Quiso lanzarse al vació y ser sin más su amigo. Pasar tiempo con Potter, recuerdos a los que aferrarse cuando ya no quedara nada más en su vida.

\- No es tan fácil -se quejó bajo la mano de Potter.  
\- Lo es si lo hacemos. Por ejemplo. Yo no voy a volver a acusarte de todo lo malo que pasa acá. Y vos podrías no insultar a mis amigos.  
\- ¿En verdad querés que seamos _amigos_ Harry?

Vio algo ensombrecer su mirada. Imagino que era la realidad filtrándose por debajo de esa capa de idiotez.

\- No... -Murmuró quedamente- No quiero...

Se esforzó por que el dolor que lo atravesó en ese momento no llegará a su rostro, pero escocia y como escocia.

\- Bien, hecho. Ahora quiero dormir, Potter. -dijo con más rudeza.

Cerró los ojos para no verlo irse. No era tan fuerte como para eso. La mano de Potter se despegó de sus labios y rogó para que desapareciera de una buena vez.

Escucho como lanzaba un hechizo para bloquear la puerta y los abrió con rapidez. Mierda es que acaso iba a acabar con el en ese momento. ¿Pensaba que era mejor dejarlo fuera de combate antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su plan?

Lo vio acercarse a él con una expresión que no supo reconocer. Oh, pero que bien se veía el muy hijo de puta. _Draco tu sentido de la oportunidad, es francamente..._

\- Tenes razón, no quiero ser solo tu amigo.

 _¿Solo?_

Antes de que siquiera su mente pudiera terminar de procesar que significaban sus palabras la boca de Potter estaba a un milímetro de la suya.

\- Este sería un buen momento para frenarme Dragón -como si acaso eso fuera posible.

Su olor envolvía todos sus sentidos y su calor estaba abrazandolo. ¿Qué más daba si después de aquello se arrepentía?. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que le estaban dando. Hace tres o cuatro días, ya no lo tenía muy claro, lloraba porque los últimos días de su vida eran una mierda, era un condenado caminando, no importaba lo mucho que deseara que las cosas fueran de otro modo, podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de aquello. Si adelantaba su muerte que así fuera.

Se humedecido los labios y eso fue toda la señal que Potter necesito. En cuestión de nanosegundos unió sus bocas.

Todo su ser ardió en llamas. Los labios de Potter eran tan suaves que gimió sorprendido. Con mucho esfuerzo levantó la mano y la hundió en la cabellera negra con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

Bebió el gemido desesperado que soto Potter en su boca y se dejó llevar. La lengua de Potter jugaba contra la de él tentandolo cada vez más y maldijo estar postrado en esa camilla endemoniada. Era tanto lo que quería hacerle al moreno que verse acostado e impedido era una desgracia

Soltó un quejido cuando las manos de Harry aterrizan en su pecho

\- Perdón perdón -empezó a decir Harry mientras se debatía entre tocarlo u no tocarlo.

Su pecho se encogió la preocupación de Harry oscurecer sus ojos. Mientras el Gryffindor continuaba tocando con sumo cuidado a lo largo de los vendajes él intentó recordar la última vez que alguien se preocupó tan genuinamente por su bien estar.

\- Lo siento tanto, ¿te duele? -Los lamentos de Harry se estaban volviendo cada vez más histéricos a medida que él no respondía.

\- Tranquilo amor, no pasa nada -masculló rápidamente cuando vio una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

 _¡¿AMOR?! DRACO TENDRÍAS QUE DECLARARLTE MENTALMENTE INCAPACITADO DE UNA BUENA VEZ. -_ se gritó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado?. Meses llevaba manteniendo un férreo control sobre sus pensamientos y lo que dejaba salir de su boca y en menos de un minuto había cometido semejante imprudencia.

Harry era la descripción gráfica de la estupefacción.

\- Yo... - _¿qué pensas decirle, genio?_ se preguntó mordazmente- Potter...  
\- Amor -lo corrigió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Juntó aire despacio. El pecho le dolía y toda la agitación interna que estaba sintiendo solo empeoraba las cosas para él.

El moreno se paró de la silla en la que estaba reclinado sobre la cama y se subió a un lado de él. Trago saliva al ver como con movimientos lentos y cuidados fue gateando hasta terminar sentado a horcajadas suyo. Dejó caer la cabeza cuando el peso de su cuerpo chocó contra sus caderas y dejo salir un suspiro cuando el bulto en su pantalón se rozó contra su semi erección. _Joder con ese hombre, podía con él._

 _\- ¿_ Que vas a... -se aclaró la garganta al escuchar su voz temblar- ¿Que vas a hacer Harry?  
\- No... no... -canturreo levantando las manos hasta agarrar el cabecero de la camilla a cada lado de su cara _-_ Me gusta más _Amor... -_ murmuró sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

\- En tus sueños Potter -respondió con altivez nervioso.

El muy hijo de puta contoneo sus caderas haciendo que gimiera al sentir como volvía a rozar su, cada vez más despierta erección.

\- Porfavor... -suplico depositando otro beso en su boca ahora firmemente apretada.  
\- Potter -gruñó suspirando.  
\- Dragón -gimió besándolo y volviendo a menear de aquella pecaminosa manera sus caderas contra él- Nunca nadie me dijo así -susurró dándole otro beso en la comisura de su boca.

\- Amor -exhaló y su recompensa le demostró que valió la pena ceder.

Los fieros labios de Harry capturaron los suyos a medio jadeo y empezó a besarlo con tal intensidad que su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. El sutil sabor a chocolate inundó su boca y decidió que cuando saliera de esa enfermería de mierda iba a mandar a traer de Hosmed una docena de cajas de chocolate. Los labios de Potter abandonaron su boca y empezaron un sinuoso recorrido por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Sintió el momento exacto en que se tensó sobre él y gruñó insatisfecho, la cosa se estaba poniendo buena y si él muy desgraciado decidía que se arrepentía no iba a necesitar de su varita para herirlo iba a usar sus propias manos para estrangularlo. Busco sus ojos obligándose a no soltar algún insulto y los vio mirando duramente sus vendajes. Suspiro internamente. Por eso había parado.

\- Amor -dijo despacio y solo eso bastó para que el semblante de Harry se suavizará y lo mirara a los ojos, si alguien le hubiera dicho 5 años atrás que lo único que tenía que decir para que Harry Potter aceptara ser su amigo en el tren era llamarlo por aquel mote lo hubiera hecho sin dudar- No lo pienses más -susurró deslizando la mano de su pelo hasta su mejilla- Más bien deberías concentrarte en lo importante.

Los ojos de Potter adquirieron una calidez hipnotizante y asintió con convicción. Acercó sus labios a los hinchados de Harry depositó un beso lento y sensual, destinado a llevarlo por el buen camino denuevo. Como noto que seguía reticente decidió usar la artillería pesada. Había probado un poco de ese fuego y quería más. No le resultó difícil imaginando volverse adicto a la pasión que había demostrado en ese primer beso. Dejo su lengua salir y delineo el labio inferior de Harry antes de agarrarlo entre sus dientes, chuparlo y morderlo con fuerza. El Gryffindor sentado en su regazo gimió abriendo su boca para darle acceso y se dispuso a hacerlo olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera su maldito nombre.

Las manos de Harry se enredaron en su pelo atrayéndolo más hacia él y sus caderas empezaron a adquirir velocidad a medida que él se abría paso con determinación en su boca reclamando aquella cavidad para sí. Podía sentir como debajo del pantalón de Harry su erección crecía casi al mismo punto doloroso que la de él. Intentó moverse un poco para facilitar la fricción pero le resultó imposible, un relámpago de dolor le recorrió el pecho pero por suerte Harry estaba mucho más preocupado mordiendo sus labios como para prestarle atención al quejido que brotó de su boca. Un movimiento circular de Potter lo hizo recuperar la concentración y mordió con fuerza suficiente su labio para dejarle una marca el quejido de Harry impactó de lleno en su erección y se entregó más al apasionado beso.

\- Draco... -jadeó Harry sobre él cuando con cuidado de no tocar sus vendajes deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos apoyando de lleno en la dureza del moreno

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia abandonó los labios de Harry y empezó a dejar un reguero de besos por su cuello y su lóbulo. Gimió desvergonzadamente contra su oído cuando llevó su otra mano al duro trasero de Potter y lo apretó más contra él. Merlin, aquello se sentía a la gloria. El dolor en su pecho era cada vez más pronunciado y esperaba que Madam Pomfrey al otro día quisiera revisar bajo el vendaje porque existía la posibilidad de que se le estuvieran reabriendo los cortes, pero poco le importaba. Llevó su otra mano a los glúteos de Potter y con fuerza empezó a guiar sus caderas para que la fricción sea cada vez más rápida, llegando a un punto despiadado. Podía escuchar como los quejidos del niño-que-vivió inundaban la habitación y eso solo colaboró a que fuera perdiendo más y más la razón.

Si tan solo no estuviera lastimado, hacía rato la ropa del moreno hubiera desaparecido. Con eso en mente soltó las caderas de potter que pareció entender que ritmo tenía que seguir y fue abriendo poco a poco su camisa. Cada porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto lo hacía excitarse a un punto preocupante. Cuando la camisa colgaba inerte de sus brazos se relamio observando el espectaculo que era el torax del Gryffindor. Una tabla de abdominales ligeramente marcados activaron todos sus sentidos y si bien sabía que iba a ser imposible esa noche se juró que en otra ocasión, porque bendito sea la magia, él iba a hacer que hubieran muchas ocasiones como aquella, iba a lamer cada uno de sus preciosos músculos.

Mientras Potter seguía gimiendo sobre él, llevó su boca a uno de los pezones frente a él. Con un gruñido desesperado se lanzó a comprobar si su antiguo némesis sabía tan bien como se veía. Cerró los ojos con placer cuando compro imposiblemente que el sabor de Potter era incluso mejor que solo mirarlo. Su cálida piel tenía un sabor único, ligeramente salado pero había algo que no hubiera podido descubrir ni aunque le dieran toda la vida para intentarlo, era la esencia más adictiva que probó alguna vez y con más necesidad propia de satisfacer sus papilas gustativas que darle placer al propio Potter empezó a besar, chupar y lamer cada parte del amplio pecho que tenía frente a él. Una suave mata de pelo negro desciende desde su ombligo hasta perderse en la cintura de su pantalón y sonrió felinamente pensando en el día que pudiera posar su lengua en aquel precioso lugar de su cuero.

Despacio y aprovechando la oportunidad de recorrer con las manos el delicioso manjar que era _su_ Harry fue guiando sus manos hasta sus glúteos. En esta oportunidad no se conformó con ponerlos sobre la tela de su pantalón, bendito fuera por usar siempre la ropa un talle más grande hundió las manos por debajo del pantalón y su boxer. El gemido desesperado de Harry lo envalentona y aprovecho para amasar con más fuerza su parte trasera. Podía sentir como su erección estaba empezando a desprender líquido preseminal y sabía que a ese ritmo no iba a faltar mucho para que con cada nuevo movimiento de las caderas de harry se acercara a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

\- Dragón -murmuró Harry contra su oído y todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron enloquecidos.

 _Joder_ pensó casi enloquecido al escucharlo, no estaba bien que lo pusiera a mil un apodo que su madre había usado hasta el cansancio, pero sería ese sentimiento de familiaridad lo que lo volvía tan irresistible.

\- Dragón... yo... ahg -dejó caer la cabeza para atrás con fuerza cuando de improviso le dio una sonora nalgada obligándolo a frotarse con más intensidad sobre su rígida polla. - Yo nunca... Merlín... -dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro cuando con mucho cuidado fue acercando uno de sus dedos a su entrada.- Yo nunca lo hice Draco -masculló en su oído con necesidad.

Joder, sexy como la mierda, fuerte, poderoso, virgen y _suyo_. Draco casi podía saborear el placer de saber que nadie nunca había tocado su precioso cuerpo, era tan celoso que podría matar con sus propias manos al idiota que hubiera osado tocarlo.

\- Me alegra que creas que esta noche puedo siquiera intentar algo más que esto -masculló riendo sobre su cuello falto de aire- Pero no bebé, hoy podemos arreglarnos con lo básico y otro día...

No se gastó en terminar la oración, guió su dedo medio a la entrada de Harry y con cuidado de no penetrarlo empezó a acariciar su entrada, con su otra mano aferró con fuerza uno de sus glúteos y lo ayudó a impulsarse con más fuerza sobre él. Con suaves y constantes roses a su precioso culo fue apurando el movimiento circular de su dedo y cuando el mismo Harry levantó ligeramente su culo para apretarse contra su dedo decidió que bien podía darle una delanto a su jodidamente ansioso novio, porque bien podía irse olvidando de andar libre por ahí después de aquella noche. Con mucho cuidado metió la punta del dedo en su estrecha entrada y el gemido ronco que salió de la boca de Harry le confirmó que estaba tan excitado que no sintió dolor. Se obligó a no ir más allá, no esa noche cuando era más que evidente que no iba apoder follarselo.

Se concentró en el calor que desprendía su gran polla al rozarse con la de él y con un par más de embates por parte de Harry sintió como el orgasmo iba yendo.

\- Amor... -masculló entre jadeos desesperados cuando sus piernas empezaron a tensarse- me vengo Harry, correte para mi... -le ordenó introduciendo un poco más su dedo medio en él y disfrutando de su impresionante estrechez, la fugaz idea de lo que sería introducir su polla en aquella apretada cavidad lo llevó más al límite y aprisionando su boca en un beso desesperado que los arrastró a los dos al uníso al mejor orgasmo de sus vidas gritando el nombre del otro con desahogo.

Harry se dejó caer sobre su pecho y si bien en cuanto lo tocó sintió un dolor que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y apretar con fuerza la mandíbula, bastó sentir como la montura de los anteojos de Harry rozaba su cuello y su nariz acariciaba su manzana de adán acurrucandose contra él para decidir que cualquier dolor valía la pena. Lo sentía buscar aire con fuerza y él mismo no estaba mucho mejor, pero mierda, había sido increíble. Una sensación tan dulce se extendió a lo largo de su pecho y apretó más el cuerpo relajado y saciado de Harry contra él. Apoyó el mentón en la coronilla de su cabeza y suspiro adormilado.

Meditó seriamente que iban a hacer a continuación, renunciara gustoso a todo su oro en Gringotts y a su apellido con tal de poder estar así con él por el resto de sus días, pero no podía olvidarse de sus padres, podía resultar chocante que cruzaran su mente en esa situación, pero esa era su vida, no podía huir de ella. Podía olvidarse temporalmente y de vez en cuando hacer de cuenta que no existía nada más que Potter en ella, pero no era la realidad que en la que vivia.

Cuando sintió que la respiración de Harry era nuevamente relajada se armó de valor.

\- Amor -decidió usar aquel mote que parecía poner de un humor especial a Harry para decir las difíciles palabras que tenía que pronunciar- Esto no cambia las cosas. -el cuerpo de Harry no se movió ni un milímetro, pero lo sintió sus hombres tensarse- No te puedo explicar cuánto lo siento, pero esa es la verdad, no es por mí -aclaró esperando que lo entendiera- No soy yo el que me preocupa, pero mis padres... no los puedo abandonar.

Harry se mantuvo en la misma pose sin hablar durante un largo rato. Cada minuto que él mantenía un silencio sepulcral sus nervios iban volviendose locos. Acaso iba a dejarlo, no le extrañaría. Era increíblemente evidente que lo que estaba queriendo decir era muy difícil de digerir. Sabía que estaba pidiendo imposibles y no era justo, mataría a su padre por haber sido tan idiota como para volver a caer en los planes del Lord pero era algo que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Cuando se decidió a soltar a Harry para dejarlo ir este con cuidado lo rodeo con los brazos.

Suspiro aliviado dejando salir todo el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones sin ser consciente.

\- ¿Me entiendes? -preguntó con una esperanza que creyó muerta.  
\- Si Draco, te entiendo. -dijo sencillamente.  
\- ¿Y crees que podrás con ello?  
\- Va a ser difícil, pero si, creo que voy a poder con ello.  
\- ¿No me odias? -dijo antes de poder contenerse.

Se irguió despacio hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Se sorprendió al verlo sonreír.

\- ¿Me estás pregunto, si te odio por no darle la espalda a tus padres? -su mirada divertida lo tranquilizaba, pero aun podía sentir un retin de pánico en su sistema.

Asintió con un nudo imposible en la garganta.

\- Draco... -murmuró negando con la cabeza riendo desganado- Eso solo me hace quererte más.  
\- ¿Más? -preguntó shockeado.  
\- Estos días que estuviste inconsciente... fueron reveladores. -le dijo acomodando sus manos alrededor de su cuello- Creo... creo que desde siempre entre nosotros hubo algo más que una enemistad. No se tu, pero yo jamás en mi vida odie a nadie, nisiquiera a mis tios y mi primo -lo miro parpadeando sin comprender aquello- Otro día te lo contaré -le prometió al ver la duda en su mirada- Pero ¿a ti?... merlín Draco, siempre estaba pensando en ti, en lo que hacías, en lo que pensabas... Cuando te vi llorar en el baño... -negó con la cabeza consternado- Yo... solo podía pensar en que me encantaría matar al responsable de eso. Digo, eres Draco Malfoy y nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte y todavía lo creo. Pase tantas horas en la enfermería desde que te lance el hechizo, estaba irascible, escuchaba con odio como Madam Pomfrey decía que no sabía qué más hacer para que despiertes y lo único en que podía pensar era que... necesitaba que despiertes, porque te necesitaba, no entendí hasta hoy porque lo hacía pero solo podía pensar en que necesitaba que despiertes. Me di cuenta por algo que dijo Ron, el día que perdiste el conocimiento. Me advirtió que me aleje, que no vuelva aquí por mucho que me sintiera culpable, burlándose de mí me dijo que parecía más tu enamorado que tu atacante y bueno, despues de unas cuantas horas aquí, viéndote dormir... me di cuenta que en verdad me molestaba verte por los pasillos con Parkinson, pero eran celos, estudiando a fondo, cosa que hice, después de todo fueron tres largos días, me di cuenta que eran celos, era una necesidad de no pasar desapercibido para ti lo que me llevaba a... mira, creo que al final es como dice ese dicho muggle, del amor al odio hay un solo paso y yo siempre elegí odiarte antes de estudiar porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ti.  
\- ¿Tu me... me... -cerro la boca, no se atrevía a preguntárselo tan directamente.  
\- ¿Si... si te amo Draco? -término Harry por él.

Se limitó a cerrar la boca en una dura línea y esperar su respuesta. No se sentía nada cómodo abriendo su corazón de aquella manera.

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que sí del todo -reconoció- Pero... -agregó con una sonrisa cómplice- Creo querido, que vamos por muy buen camino. Te quiero, me importas y te admiro. No muchos son capaces de renunciar a salvarse por otras personas y tu demostraste serlo. Creo que eres leal y valiente. -sonrió de lado y sus ojos chispearon divertidos- También creo que eres un pomposo engreído al que le es más fácil ser odioso que cariñoso y tienes poca estima por los sentimientos de aquellos que no te importan, pero admito que puedes ser leal hasta la muerte y admitamoslo Draco, estás terriblemente fuerte.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada sincera. Lástima que eso empujó a que su momento de gozo se terminar un dolor tan descomunal le recorrió el pecho que lo temblando. La risueña expresión de Harry se ensombreció y con cuidado se levantó. Caminó hasta la mesa auxiliar y sirviendo un vaso de agua se la acercó.

\- Ten, creo que por hoy -dijo mirando divertido sus pantalones manchados y los míos- Tuvimos suficientes emociones ¿eh?

Chasqueó la lengua y con dos movimientos de su varita nos encontramos limpios y frescos.

Un dolor me atravesó al pensar que se iba a ir, después de todo, tenía una cama para él. No tenía que afrontar otra noche en esa fría y desolada enfermería, pero a quién quería engañar, no le apetecía que lo dejara solo con sus pensamientos. Corría gran riesgo de arrepentirse de aquello. Eran tantas las complicaciones que aquel romance podría traerle que si no salía muerto podía llamarlo una victoria increíble.

\- Vamos a necesitar... -murmuró Potter para sí instantes antes de apuntar a su cama con la varita.

Sintió como la camilla en al que estaba recostado se hacía más espaciosa, pero en verdad no creció de tamaño.

\- ¿Que... ? -preguntó desconcertado mirando la cama midiendola mentalmente.  
\- Así puedo entrar como acostado al lado tuyo. -dijo llanamente mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

Se concedió unos momentos para verlo terminar de sacarse la camisa del uniforme y patea los zapatos a los pies de la cama, sus medias le llamaron la atención. Una era violeta y la otra verde.

\- ¿Acaso tu completa falta de estilo te llevó a creer que esas dos medias son iguales? -preguntó descolocado, porque diantres usaría dos medias tan dispares.  
\- Oh, no fue Dobby, me las dejo hoy a la mañana cuando vino a traerme una muda de ropa, -le explicó con una sonrisa llena de cariño por el elfo- El pobre cree que las medias no deben ser iguales, no le di mucha importancia nadie suele verlas -ahora sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un leve rubor rojo que lo volvía incluso más comestible.

Su desordenado pelo de recién-me-di-un-revolcón, sus labios todavía ligeramente inflamados y ahora gracias al striptis gratuito que le había echo, con solo esos boxer apretados que dejaban poco a la imaginación, sintió que su miembro estaba dispuesto para otra ronda, pero el dolor en el pecho hacía rato dejó de ser una molestia de fondo y le volvía a costar respirar.

\- ¿Puedes correrte un poco? -preguntó mirándolo de lado, mientras hacía un bollo la ropa- La última noche te corri un poco yo...  
\- ¿Dormiste en mi cama Potter? -dijo levantando una ceja divertido

\- Oh, por favor -rodó los ojos en su dirección sin hacerle caso- No te enteraste - masculló dejando la ropa en el piso a los pies de la cama.  
\- La puede encontrar Madam Pomfrey ahí -comentó corriendose un poco en la ahora comoda camilla.  
\- No, Doby viene por ella y me deja una mudo mañana temprano -dijo saltando a la cama con cuidado de no tocarlo.- Él me despierta antes de que ella salga de su cuarto, después me quedo en la silla hasta que es la hora de ir al gran comedor -se acomodó en su lado de la cama y se tapó con la capa de invisibilidad- Espero que no te muevas mucho, si la capa se desliza podríamos tener algunos cuantos problemas, no manejo para nada bien los hechizos desmemorizantes.

Lo miró sin saber que decir, era increíble que tuviera todo un sistema diseñado para poder pasar las noches con él. Su corazón se apretó y se obligó a no hacer ningún comentario empalagoso. No era un Hufflepuff demente, era un Slytherin, puede que uno enamorado, pero no por eso iba a olvidarse de su educación.

\- Yo me muevo siempre en la cama Potter, harías bien en tenerlo presente -vio como sus mejillas se teñían de un carmín intenso y se acurruco contra su costado.  
\- No lo voy a olvidar Malfoy, espero por verlo en realidad -dijo colorado- Ahora, a dormir yo mañana tengo un largo día escolar.

Sonrió por su astuta respuesta y cuando la mano de Harry se acomodó en su abdomen y empezó a acariciarlo en círculos lentos le tomó poco tiempo caer rendido.

Ya tendrían tiempo de ver como hacerlo funcionar, ya averiguaría la forma en la que iba a compaginar la misión que le dio el Señor Tenebroso y la nueva misión que él solo asumió. Tener una larga y agradable vida junto a ese cara raja que por como pintaban las cosas, tenía las mismas intenciones que él


End file.
